


Street Act Etudes

by carpfish



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Act 3 spoilers, Act 4 Spoilers, Aftercare, Drabble Collection, Gen, Le Roman Picaresque, M/M, Mentions of Takatoo Tasuku but only the abstract concept of him, Not Beta Read, Play Characters, Play Crossover, Sympathy for the Angel, part 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpfish/pseuds/carpfish
Summary: Short A3! drabbles and requests not long enough to publish as their own works.New: Hisoazu; Cuddling For Warmth





	1. Luciano (Banri) x Michael (Tsumugi); Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Please check individual chapters for pairing, warnings, etc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discord request for Dita  
> Major character death

The end, as it turns out, comes a lot sooner than expected. As Luciano lies bleeding out on the cathedral steps, numb to the pain and deaf to the screams around him, he sees a light. A soft, enveloping, familiar light, and a sweep of snowy white feathers.  
  
Michael's lips brush against his cheek for a moment too much, a kiss of greeting that speaks of immeasurable longing. It reminds Luciano of what it feels like to be young and nimble and in love again, so he summons his old charm with a tip of his hat and a rakish grin.  
  
"Don't suppose I'd be so lucky to go to heaven, eh?"  
  
Micheal shakes his head slowly. "No, but I'll accompany you every step of the way down."


	2. December (Hisoka) x April (Chikage), post-torture hurt/comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discord request for Madaru  
> Mentions of torture.

December's shoulder is hard and bony against April's chest as they limp out of the enemy warehouse together. April's head is still spinning and his blood is pounding in his ears. His knees are weak from exhaustion, and December is all but dragging him across the floor. This feels pathetic, April thinks, but doesn't even have the strength to bitch about it. All he has is December's shoulder, digging into his chest, to ground him to reality.  
  
The marks had been arms dealers, not torturers, and April feels ashamed for being so weak. What's a few lost fingernails or a couple pulled teeth? April's dished out a lot worst, hell, endured a lot worse, in between January's training and August's experiments. In the end, April hadn't said a word, and December and August had been quick to rescue him. So it's fine, April thinks. They're going home, and it's all fine.  
  
December dumps April into the back seat of their getaway car none too gently, but takes the time to buckle his seat belt for him. A small, useless gesture that won't save him from August's devil driving, but a noticeable one nonetheless. December takes the seat next to him rather than claiming shotgun, and yanks April's head down onto his shoulder.  
  
"I'll wake you up when we get back to the hideout," December says tersely. "Now get some rest. You're useless as is anyways."  
  
April is too tired to sass, but he makes a mental note to give December shit about this later. For now, December's shoulder is hard and bony, but as soon as April lays his head on it, he falls comfortably asleep.


	3. Tsukioka Tsumugi & Takato Fuyuki; Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discord request for Vee  
> No warnings needed

Fuyuki's text arrives a little over a month after the failed GOD-za auditions. Tsumugi sees the name "Takato" on the screen and nearly throws his phone out the window, before realizing that it's not from Tasuku.  
  
Tsumugi doesn't text often to begin with, as technologically illiterate as he is, but him and Fuyuki's text history is noticeably sparse. Their last exchange was almost a year ago, when he and Tasuku needed a ride home after a theater club party.  
  
It isn't as if Tsumugi and Fuyuki aren't close. In fact, Tsumugi likes to think that they get along quite well. Growing up, he never felt unwelcome in the Takato household. Tasuku had always been the common favor between then, but even when he wasn't around, Tsumugi was always happy to hang out with Fuyuki, get his advice, share Taa-chan stories.  
  
Fuyuki would also mediate their childhood fights, Tsumugi recalls. Which is likely why he's texted Tsumugi now.  
  
_"You're really not gonna talk to him, huh?"_  
  
Tsumugi stares at the screen for a moment, unable to respond. He could put the phone away and ignore it, the way he has with all of Tasuku's texts and calls, cut Fuyuki out of his life in the same way.  
  
Only, he doesn't want to. Losing Taa-chan, while entirely by Tsumugi's own choice, is like losing a limb. Tsumugi doesn't know if he could stand to lose any more.  
  
_"Yes"_ is his answer, a short, single word. But it sets off a flurry of typing from Fuyuki's side, now that he knows Tsumugi is willing to listen.  
  
_"I won't make excuses for him or ask you to make up or anything. I know how stubborn you both can be."_  
  
_"But, if you ever need anything, regardless of Tasuku. Know you can count on me."_  
  
Given the stress and turmoil of the past few weeks, of losing faith in his purpose in life, and feeling deep love fester into bitter jealousy, Tsumugi is surprised that he didn't break down sooner. But nothing could have prepared him for Fuyuki's last text.  
  
_"You're my little brother too."_  
  
Tsumugi sets his phone face down on the table, and cries.  



	4. Tsukioka Tsumugi x Settsu Banri; Gentle Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discord req for Dita. Post-coital with slightly kinky implications, but nothing explicit.

"Tsumugi-san," Banri groans into a pillow. "I think you broke my dick. It doesn't work anymore."

Tsumugi smiles gently at his boyfriend's dramatics as he takes seat on the side of the bed, a warm towel in hand. "Oh, did I? Is it broken from when I stepped on it, or when you passed out from orgas-"

"Tsumugi-sannnnnn." Banri whines and rolls over, excavating himself from the pillow to face Tsumugi. "All of it. It was so hot. You're so mean."

Tsumugi chuckles again, before reaching over to start wiping the sweat and fluids from Banri's skin. Banri scooches over automatically for ease of access, arms wrapping around Tsumugi's waist.

Banri is so confident, so dazzling, so cocksure that Tsumugi can't help but admire the way he forges on into the adult world without fear or hesitation, so unlike Tsumugi's own tentative, roundabout steps. Banri does not like being fussed over, and he rarely needs it, but this alone is Tsumugi's privilege. At times like this, Tsumugi loves to spoil his boyfriend, and Banri loves to be spoiled; it reminds Tsumugi acutely of how young Banri still is.

"All done with the front. Now the back, please."

Banri rolls over with a bleary yawn. "You sure like to take your time with this, Tsumugi-san. C'mon, I wanna go to sleep sometime this century."

Tsumugi raises an eyebrow, and taps Banri on the ass. "And here I thought I'd just taught you a lesson on patience, Banri-kun. Should we revise again? I'm sure your dick isn't as broken as you think."

Banri whines into the pillows, a low, wounded animal cry. "Tsumugi-san,  he says, the familiar phrase on his lips. "You're such a mean adult."

No matter how many times he hears it, this makes Tsumugi laugh more than anything. Banri is no longer a child, and he's far from lily pure himself. Banri will surely reach "mean adult" status as well in due time. But until that day comes...

Tsumugi reaches over and pinches Banri's ass, relishing his boyfriend's squawk of surprise.

Until that day comes, Tsumugi will be sure to enjoy himself plenty.


	5. Hisoka x Azuma; Cuddling for Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discord request for Sof.  
> No warnings! Just good vibes!!

Loneliness, Azuma knows, is always harder to bear after you've gotten used to the warmth of companionship. And right now, on a dark night in the dead of the winter season, Azuma feels very cold indeed. He has no right to complain, he tells himself. Guy is only a few rooms over nursing Citron, who's suffering from a terrible flu right now. Azuma is healthy and disease free, his needs are not what's important now, and he would never begrudge Citron that. But it would be a lie to say that it doesn't feel strange to sleep alone again, having grown used to the comforting sound of his roommate's steady breathing.   
  
Normally, Azuma would invite someone else to accompany him to bed, but the New Year holidays have emptied out most of the dorm. Tasuku and Tsumugi have returned to their childhood homes, Homare's grandmother has organized a lavish feast at their country home, and even Sakyo-kun has been cajoled into going to visit his mother for once. Azuma hates the stillness of dorm halls without its usual bustling life, but that's just the way things are. His troupemates have families to go home to, and he does not. Simple as that.   
  
The soft click of the door opening jolts Azuma from his ruminating thoughts. Has Guy returned? Azuma immediately bolts up to see who it is.  
  
"Azuma, it's cold."   
  
As if summoned by Azuma's own melancholy, Hisoka soundlessly makes his way over to the ladder of Azuma's bunk bed and effortlessly ascends it despite his armfuls of marshmallow and pillow. Azuma would normally laugh and warn Hisoka of the dangers of eating so much sugar before sleeping, but right now he's too relieved to see him to say anything. No permission needs to be asked for or given as Hisoka makes himself at home against Azuma's side, snuggled up close as if Azuma were but another pillow himself.  
  
"At home". That's definitely the word for how it feels to have Hisoka at his side, Azuma thinks, and welcomes Hisoka's embrace. How could he have forgotten that he wasn't the only one who felt alone. How could ha have forgotten the home that he's made here.  
  
"Are you all warmed up now?" Azuma asks as he pulls his blanket up to cover Hisoka as well. Right now, his heart feels so full he could burst.   
  
Hisoka nuzzles against him, and makes a noncommittal grunt. "It's fine. Besides, Azuma gets lonely easily, so."  
  
Azuma leans into into Hisoka's nest of pillows, and wonders when he'd allowed himself to become so known. Exposing himself so openly and allowing others so close used to scare him- still scares him, sometimes. But just as his troupemates have come to know him, he knows them as well. When tomorrow comes, Guy will be fussing over his Zahran cold remedies in the kitchen, Citron will be tricking Sakuya into thinking he's on the verge of death, and Chikage will add a mountain of spice into whatever curry the Director cooks up for the day.   
  
And when Azuma wakes up, Hisoka will be sleeping right next to him, warm and present as if Azuma had never been alone, and never will be alone.  
  
Azuma closes his eyes and allows himself to drift off into sleep as well. The morning feels a bit gentler already.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
